This invention relates generally to techniques of reducing or eliminating pain by application of infrared irradiation, and, more specifically, to methods and apparatus for monitoring the effects of such treatment as it is being conducted.
Infrared irradiation and low energy lasers are widely used as treatment devices for a number of medical conditions. Photons of energy are delivered to tissue below the surface of the skin without causing adverse effects of superficial heating of the skin. Raising the temperature of internal damaged tissue is thought to promote healing by increasing blood flow and stimulating the immune system. Nerves have also been treated by directing penetrating radiation through the skin at acupuncture sites in order to treat suspected causes of chronic pain. The primary technique for determining whether such treatment has been successful is to evaluate reports of the patient as to whether the pain has subsided.
It is an object of the present invention to provide improved techniques for evaluating and treating nerves with penetrating infrared irradiation in order to normalize their function thereby alleviating chronic pain.
It is another object of the present invention to provide improved techniques for determining the effect of the treatment.